


Where I Belong

by DeadGirlRisen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Brotherly Angst, Brotherly friendship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Warring Clan Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadGirlRisen/pseuds/DeadGirlRisen
Summary: Madara watched as his friend came to their meeting spot with a limp. He hated to see his friend so injured, but Hashirama was a stubborn boy and Madara knew it was unlikely his friend would ever leave his abusive clan. Still even if his friend never left the Senju Madara would always be there to help him. (One-Shot)





	Where I Belong

 

“Are children really to be sacrificed?” Hashirama muttered quietly, trying to hold in a deep breath as his eyes began to water. He didn’t want to show his tears, but they were burying his brother into the ground… it made it hard to fight off the urge to cry.

A punch knocked him to the ground, even as their father, Butsuma, snapped at him, “That is what children a born for, to be used as soldiers,” he then turned and started walking away again.

Tobirama and Itama glanced at him, silently asking if he was okay. The words that came from his mouth though, were not words of sympathy though.“You know what happens when you defy father.” Tobirama quietly scolded.

Hashirama glared, Tobirama was always agreeing with father, and Itama always followed the white haired boy’s lead. Hashirama had always been closer to Kawarma. It was why he couldn’t help but to snap back, “There’s something totally wrong about a ninja world like this!”

In a flash their father who had still been in hearing range turned around and punched him hard, “Children like you are brats! You are to do as your told and follow orders!”

Hashirama spat out a bit of blood from his split lip. He looked for support from his brothers, but as always they sided with their father. The only one who ever seemed to see things the way he did, was his friend.

This wasn’t the first time their father had lashed out at him. Nor would it be the last he suspected. Hashirama watched as their father once more walked away, this time though his brother’s followed after him. He watched as the man turned to Tobirama and ruffled his hair, how could things be so wrong with the shinobi world?

Their father loved Tobirama, who was the perfect son. Because Tobirama loved to fight against the Uchiha clan. Because Tobirama actively sought out Uchiha weaker than him to kill.

Unlike himself, he always looked for an opponent his level, which was typically a kid a few years older than him. Unlike the Senju, the Uchiha never sent out any of their kids younger than ten to the battlefield, for which he envied Madara.

His friend only hear the horrors second hand so far, he had never been to the battlefield, though that didn’t make him weaker. No his friend was much stronger, Hashirama was always fighting to push himself to be better than Madara.

With a heavy sigh he made his way to the compound, and his room. Hopefully he would get a chance to see his friend tomorrow.

* * *

 

 

He smiled at seeing Madara on the other-side of the river. His friend grinned at him, but than it faltered as his eyes narrowed in on his bruise. “What happened?”

Hashirama shrugged, “A fight,” he replied vaguely.

His friend was too perceptive though. “It was your father, was it not?”

He glanced away not really wanting to answer. He still noticed how Madara’s fists clenched angrily. “What happened this time?”

“Kawarma fell in battle,” he answered, he could never hide anything from his friend, “I was angry and I spoke out. Father was just reminding me of my place,” Hashirama couldn’t help the note of bitterness in his voice.

Madara was the only one he allowed to see this side of him, the side that was truly hurting from Father hating him. From Tobirama and Itama following Father’s example. From feeling all alone in his family. His friend wrapped an arm around him.

They sat like that in silence for awhile. Neither of them knowing exactly what to say now. “I have an idea,” Madara finally said looking at him with a serious look in his eyes.

“Oh?” Hashirama asked.

“Yeah, you should come live with me.”

Hashirama’s jaw fell wide open in comical shock. He couldn’t make out words as he gestured widely, trying to convey just how crazy that idea was. “That will never work!” He finally managed to get out.

“Why not?” Madara asked crossing his arms.

“You know why.” Hashirama returned, they had never openly stated their clans, but both of them knew it nonetheless

“My family would still be willing to put that aside and take care of you. We may be a clan full of arrogant jerks, but at least we care about each other,” Madara claimed.

Hashirama snickered at Madara’s description of his clan being arrogant jerks. Still he shook his head no, he couldn’t betray his clan like that.

Madara gave him a knowing look before challenging him to a spar. The two spared for a few hours before they had to separate and go back home.

* * *

 

 

After that conversation with his friend, he couldn’t help but to observe the Uchiha more closely on the battlefield. He noticed that the younger shinobi almost always had an older shinobi nearby to help. The only exception seemed to be when the younger shinobi was paired off against him.

For the first time he noticed a small thankful look the adult Uchiha’s gave him when he let the shinobi he had been fighting against flee without pursuit.

For the first time he noticed the glares that Tobirama was getting from them when he chased after the gravely wounded shinobi he had been fighting. Only stopping when an older more experience Uchiha blocked his path.

His clan was retreating, yet Hashirama stayed back a tad bit longer watching the Uchiha.

For the first time, he noticed that the younger shinobi were receiving treatment first, even though the older and more experienced had a worse wound.

He noticed the loving looks the older were giving the younger ones and his heart ached, he could take no more and he fled back after his clan.

* * *

 

 

They were in a meeting with Father now, talking about the fight. Hashirama knew what was coming.

“Itama, did you make your first kill yet?”

Itama nodded, “Yes father.”

Father looked happy at that. Hashirama frowned inwardly, how could someone be so happy at taking another’s life? He hated that they as shinobi had to kill, and after his first experience with it he avoided killing whenever possible.

“Tobirama, how many did you kill?”

“Two this time,” The white haired boy said, a look of satisfaction on his face.

“And what about you?” Father asked looking at him, a scowl replacing the proud look he had given Tobirama.

“None,” He answered looking at their father. He saw the glare being directed at him.

“I guess you aren’t strong enough then.”

Hashirama blinked, this wasn’t father’s normal response. Usually he just scowled and said that he better kill a Uchiha next time. Hashirama never did though.

“Follow me Hashirama. I will train you, since you can’t train yourself like your brother’s can.”

Hashirama was confused as he followed after their father.

* * *

 

 

He groaned as he made his way to the training spot with Madara. He had to pause occasionally and lean against a tree as his body, and most noticeably his rib protested at the movement. The ‘training’ father had given him was more of just and excuse to beat him to show his displeasure at Hashirama failing to kill a Uchiha.

Father had banned the medics from healing him. But here he was still trying to meet up with his friend. He was black and blue all over, and he shouldn’t even be out of bed, but he needed to meet with his friend. He had to talk with Madara, his friend always seemed to know what to say. He winced as he arrived at the meeting spot, Madara still wasn’t here yet and so he carefully sat down, trying to not further aggravate his sore body.

He was tired of father always stopping the medics from healing him whenever he disappointed him. Perhaps he should learn medical ninjutsu, so he could heal himself.

Madara arrived and his expression turned horrified at Hashirama’s state. He rushed over and his hands turned a faint green.

“You know Iryojutsu?” Hashirama asked shocked.

“Only this basic healing ninjutsu, all of our clan are taught it, since it can buy someone enough time for them to get proper treatment,” his friend explained.

Hashirama looked as the bruising started to fade a bit and his a few of the scratches he had gotten from kunai and shuriken nicking him closed up. His rib was still cracked though, no basic healing jutsu would help his rib. But still his friend was helping him, and he had to admit he felt a lot better.

He smiled at Madara gratefully. His friend grinned at him. Without words they easily could understand each other.

They spent the couple hours they had just chatting and hanging out, Madara luckily didn’t ask how he had gotten injured so badly. Hashirama knew that Madara would ask him another time, but was letting him take this time to relax. Madara even taught him the medical jutsu. Finally they had to turn and leave. Madara gave him one last glance, silently asking him to come with him.

Hashirama shook his head silently. There was still no way he could agree to what Madara was asking. “Stay strong…” Madara told him with a whisper.

He gave a nod and the two left, each back to there own homes.

* * *

 

 

He snuck back home and into his room. When he turned to go back to laying on his bed and enjoy the day off he froze at the scowl on father’s face. “Where have you been?” The man asked with a scowl.

“I was training,” He lied.

Father looked at him, “Where have your injuries gone? Did the medics disobey me?”

Hashirama stayed silent, debating what to say. If he told Father he knew a medical jutsu the man would ask him him where he learned it. He couldn’t say that a medic taught him, and he wasn’t sure the library has a medical jutsu’s in it. He was pretty sure that their medical knowledge was taught orally, so that no one could try and steal it.

Taking to long in thinking of a suitable excuse Father got angry and punched him in the gut, further fracturing his rib, “You will answer me when I ask you a question.”

“Yes father,” Hashirama murmured as he tried to gasp for a proper breath.

“Did the medics heal you?” He demanded.

“No father.”

“Than how are you healed?”

Hashirama internally winced, Father was getting pissed. Finally his brain clicked and he had an idea for how to explain knowing a medical jutsu. “I healed myself.”

The look of shock was amusing before his father was stoic again. “Where did you learn a medical jutsu?” His voice had gone cold, and his eyes were hard.

Hashirama shuddered in fear, “I-i learned it m-myself. I watched some medical ninjas do it,” he answered slightly stuttering.

Father scowled at him, “You will cease trying to learn Iryojutsu, it is unbefitting of the heir of the clan.”

“Yes father,” Hashirama answered looking at the ground.

“When I forbid the medics from healing you, than you are not to heal yourself either.”

“Yes father.” He said obediently.

“I will not have you circumvent your punishment by healing yourself. Do you understand?”

“I understand.”

Hashirama heard his father walk away. His heart sank as he collapsed onto his bed, ignoring the protest from his rib. He could never do anything right, because unlike his brothers he didn’t fight to kill others. He fought to protect those precious to him, to protect his family.

* * *

 

 

It was a few days later, and he was on the battlefield once more, his rib wasn’t fully healed yet, but it was to the point where his father said he would return to the battlefield. He once more watched the other clan fight. He noticed when he could glance away from his own opponent how they were covering each other’s weakness, how they actually interfere in the fights to give them the upperhand.

His own clan did something similar, only they switched opponents when they noticed a weakness that they could exploit. They weren’t aiming to protect their fellow family members, even if the person was handling the fight well they still jumped into the fight.

“You seem awfully distracted,” His opponent pointed out as they clashed kunai. It was the same Uchiha he had fought the other day.

“I have a lot on my mind,” He answered honestly.

“Distractions on the battlefield can get you killed,” The older boy told him as he tried to land a punch.

“I know,” Hashirama said as he twisted out of the way, wincing as his rib protested.

The Uchiha frowned his sharingan having noticed the wince. “Did you come to the battlefield already hurt?!” He hissed in shock.

Hashirama gave the older boy a flat look as he replied, “Orders are orders.”

The boy looked horrified and Hashirama managed to land a kick. The Uchiha boy landed and threw some kunai at him. Hashirama saw the older boy seemed to be about to say something when the Uchiha called for a retreat.

Reinforcements had arrived for the Senju.

* * *

 

 

Hashirama limped his way to the meeting spot with Madara. After the fight, his father had been displeased that he had once more not killed a Uchiha and gave him another ‘training’ session. Honestly the only thing he was learning was how to better be able to dodge. Which was a good skill, just this wasn’t exactly the way he wanted to learn to dodge. “Hashirama!” Madara’s voice called out worriedly. The slightly older boy came to help him. “Tell me what happened,” He commanded protectively.

Hashirama looked down at the ground as he answered, “Father is unhappy that I have not killed anyone, he has been ‘training’ me.”

He felt Madara tense up, “He wants you to kill?” he asked horrified.

“Yes.”

“Your father is a ass.”

Hashirama gave a snort at that.

Madara hands turned green, Hashirama flinched away, “Don’t heal me.” He told his friend.

“Why not?”

“Father will get mad.”

“Is that why you have not healed yourself?” Madara asked.

He gave a nod. Madara sighed, “I know that the whole war thing is stupid, but your clan takes it to a whole new level.”

“There will be no peace unless we can get them to stop fighting.”

“I honestly do not know if there is a way for peace to happen between our clans... ” Madara trailed off, he seemed like he wanted to say something else but he remained silent.

Hashirama sighed, there dream for peace seemed like just that, a dream.

Madara shifted a bit and Hashirama glanced at him, he seemed hesitant to say something. Knowing that if he asked his friend wouldn’t say anything.

A moment later and Madara spoke up, “Why do you not ever kill your enemies?”

Hashirama sighed, “Killing is pointless, and besides were only children, we shouldn’t have to fight and die for this pointless conflict. I will defend myself if necessary, but I won’t kill them needlessly.”

“Unlike your brother,” Madara said lightly, not wanting to provoke him.

Hashirama knew this and so he just nodded, “Yeah, I don’t understand him… how can he be so willing to kill?”

Madara shrugged, “I have no answer either.”

The two fell silent, both contemplating things. “What do you think your father would have been like? Had he lived?” Hashirama cautiously asked, knowing it was a bit of a sore subject, especially since it had been his father who had killed the man.

The slightly older boy gave him a fierce scowl and Hashirama shrinked down into himself a bit. Madara’s look softened and he sighed, “I think that he would have been a lot like your father, he would have pressed for the clan’s children to be out in the battlefield. In a way I am grateful he saved my Mother’s life at the cost of his own. Mother is strict, but caring, and she hates the loss of life, she made it so that the minimum age was ten. She probably would have made it older, like fifteen, but the others said that if they did that then our forces would be too low. Even with the age being ten our numbers are lower than yours, but… the upside is a lot less children are dying on our side.”

Hashirama nodded, “I wish my clan had a rule like that, maybe than Kawarma would still be alive.”

Madara wrapped his arm around him. They stayed like that for the rest of the time they had, with Madara comforting him. His friend always knew what Hashirama wanted, or needed. The younger of the two relaxed as for a brief moment, things felt peaceful.

* * *

 

 

A few weeks later and Hashirama watched as the Senju called for a retreat, he watched one by one his fellow clansman separated from battles. A bit deeper into the forest he noticed Tobirama still fighting against a Uchiha girl, she was wounded badly, and was clearly trying to escape. An adult Uchiha laid on the ground nearby.

He started to make his way over there to interfere, but it was too late to prevent the girl a near fatal injury as Tobirama stabbed her. If she didn’t receive treatment in the next few minutes she would bleed to death. He hid himself and saw Tobirama smirking at her, he was close enough to hear him say, “It’s a shame I can’t watch you die a slow death you pathetic Uchiha scum.”

He was shocked as he watched his brother turned to leave the girl to die a slow death. As soon as his brother was out of sensing range he dropped down next to her. She looked at him defiantly trying to grab a kunai, still willing to fight.

He held his hands up showing her red eyes that he was using the iryojutsu Madara had taught him. He slowly came closer and hovered his hand over the wound. It would only slow the bleeding down, he needed to get her to her clan. He picked her up and she glared at him and was about to say something but he shook his head, if she spoke she could make her wound worse.

He rushed back to the battlefield and saw that the Uchiha were still there, tending to their wounded. He exited into the clearing and noticed the Uchiha tense up at seeing him. There eyes narrowed in on her.

“She needs medical attention.” He muttered as he placed her on the ground as gently as he could. A Uchiha went to her as Hashirama turned and fled. He could sense that none of the Uchiha chased after him. He prayed that his father and brother never learned of what he did. He couldn’t let her suffer like that though. His brother hadn’t even finished her off to put her out of her misery. He just left her there. Hashirama rushed back to the compound, slipping in unnoticed.

* * *

 

 

A couple days after that battle he was meeting with Madara. His father hadn’t scolded this time, but that was because he was scolding Tobirama for not making sure he had finished the job. At least father wasn’t cruel enough to let Tobirama get away with such actions. “Hey Hashirama!”

“Hey Madara,” he called back.

His friend held out a scroll, Hashirama blinked and gave him a curious look. Madara seemed embarrassed, “Apparently Mother knows I have been meeting up with you, she does not mind, especially now that you saved my cousin. She wanted me to give you this as a thank you gift.”

“She knows? And doesn't mind?”

“Yeah, she knows your different from the rest of your clan, especially when Cousin Hana said that it had been your brother that had done that to her.” As he said this he pressed the scroll into Hashirama’s hands.

Hashirama fidgeted, “I’m sorry for my brother’s actions.”

Madara shrugged, “You can not help what Tobirama does.”

“I know… still he has been becoming more vicious lately…”

“How about you see what is in the scroll?” Madara suggested after Hashirama was silent for a few minutes.

“Alright.”

He opened the scroll, it was a thank you note, followed by a healing jutsu, one that could mend cracked bones, or broken bones if it was a clean break. “Father told me that I shouldn’t learn Iryojutsu…” Hashirama said sadly.

Madara scoffed, “Why would he have to know? This way you at least have something in case you need it.”

He bit his lip, if his father found out he would be pissed, but on the other hand Madara was right that his father wouldn’t have to know. “Alright then.”

With that the two boys practiced the jutsu. Madara though didn’t have much talent with the medical jutsu. Hashirama though, he figured it out in just an hour. Madara commented that most who learned it took a day or so to learn it.

Hashirama just smiled happily. Madara chuckled and ruffled his hair, causing the younger of the two to pout a bit. Hashirama wouldn’t mention this to anybody, but he loved that Madara would act like a caring older brother.

Though it also reminded him of how he failed to help his own brothers, they didn’t understand that there actions was only furthering the cycle of hatred. With the jutsu learned the two boys decided to race up the cliff wall.

But eventually it was time for them to head there separate ways. Hashirama glanced at Madara, and his heart ached. He wanted to spend more time with his friend.

* * *

 

 

Once more he was on the battlefield, fighting against the Uchiha, his opponent this time happened to be the girl he had saved, Madara’s cousin Hana. She liked using taijutsu and a katana as she fought him. He had locked a kunai against her sword and she was bearing down on him.

“So you managed to survive.” Tobirama coldly spoke from next to him, his own blade slashing at hers.

“Hn. Like a little wound like that would kill me.” She returned with a classic Uchiha smirk. She jumped away from them and threw some kunai.

Hashirama sent a questioning look at Tobirama even as they dodged the blades. “Father told me to make sure you get a kill this time. He is tired of you being useless.”

He tensed at that. He didn’t want to kill anyone, especially not Madara’s cousin. He was forced to tag team her with Tobirama, and he looked around wondering where an adult Uchiha was, only to see that any adult that tried to interfere was blocked.

Looking at Hana and watching her Sharingan flicker, he knew that she noticed as well. He needed her to knock him out, or even kill him. He would rather die than do something that could hurt Madara.

There eyes locked together, and he noticed them spinning, he knew that he should look away, before he was caught in a genjutsu. But he realized that it would be a decent enough excuse. Father would be angry if he lived, but at least he wouldn’t be forced to kill.

He felt the genjutsu take place around him, and he had to actively focus on not instantly disrupting it. He felt a hard hit to the back of his head and his vision went thankfully black. His last thought before he lost consciousness was that he hoped Hana would be okay.

When he woke up it was to a rough kick in the side. Opening his eyes he saw that his brother was standing above him with a scowl on his face. As he sat up and looked around he noticed that the Senju had won.

He idly wondered what would have happened to him if the Uchiha had won. He tensed as he noticed that Father was coming over a scowl on his face. “You locked eyes with a Uchiha?! How stupid can you be! It’s one of the first things that you brats are taught, is never meet a Uchiha’s gaze!” He shouted at him. “At least your brother isn't as useless as you are.” With that he stormed away.

Hashirama gazed at the ground, yes they were taught that, but most of the Uchiha he had fought had never bothered to cast a genjutsu on him. He had heard from other clan members that some Uchiha did, but at most it was usually a distraction. At what his father said he glanced around a bit to see if he could see Hana’s body.

Tobirama noticed him looking around and seemed to misinterpret his gaze as he said, “That Uchiha bitch got away. We’ll get her next time.”

Hashirama reluctantly gave a nod to that. He really didn’t want to. He didn’t know how long he could put off killing a Uchiha though. It was becoming increasingly difficult just to fight against them.

Tobirama continued to misinterpret him as he grinned, “I know you always try your best, brother. Why don’t we spar when we get back to the base.”

“Alright,” he agreed. He wouldn’t mind fighting Tobirama. It had been awhile since they had spent time together.

* * *

 

 

He stood across from his brother on the training field. His brother pulled out a sword, this one dull unlike his usual sharp blade. It would still hurt, but this way they would have less risk in the spar.

The two fought, Tobirama’s blade being met with Kunai, since they were so young they really only had taijutsu and a few lower level jutsu’s. Blades clashed once again, Hashirama managed to use a trick Madara had used on him once to disarm Tobirama’s blade and the two started attacking with punches and kicks.

Eventually Hashirama won against Tobirama. “I don’t understand.”

“You don’t understand what?” Hashirama questioned as his brother gazed at him with his red eyes.

“How can you be so strong, but yet you never manage to kill any of the Uchiha?”

Hashirama was silent for a moment, debating on what to say, “I fight the ones that are at my strenght or a little stronger most of the time. It may mean that I don’t get the kill, but it also means that the weaker Uchiha are left for you and the other children. If I took all the weak Uchiha’s for myself than you and Itama, and all the other kids would have to fight against shinobi that would easily outclass and kill you.”

That was one of his reasons for why he never managed to kill any of them. He saw his brother look thoughtful for a moment, and he hoped that he could reach through to his brother. “But if the other kids aren’t strong enough to kill their opponent, or smart enough to get away, than they do not deserve to live.”

Anger burned through Hashirama as he heard Tobirama repeat father’s words. “So you are saying that children should die if they aren’t strong enough?” He asked with a glare.

Not used to his glares Tobirama flinched. But than he steeled himself and responded, “Yes.”

Hashirama scowled and crossed his arms, “According to Father am I strong?”

“No.” Tobirama answered confused.

“Than kill me.”

Tobirama gaped at him, “W-what?”

“You just said that children who aren’t strong enough should die. According to Father I am weak. Thus you are saying I should die.” Hashirama stated letting his arms fall to his sides.

“B-but father’s wrong! I know you’re strong!” His brother protested.

“Just like all those other children are strong. Everybody has a strength and weakness. Not everybody is made for fighting, just like not everyone is made for medical ninjutsu. Or not everyone has the same element.”

Tobirama once again looked thoughtful. He stayed silent as he turned and walked off. Hashirama could only hope that his brother started thinking for himself instead of being a clone of their father.

* * *

 

 

A couple days later and he sighed in frustration, Tobirama had talked with their father, who had given his answer. And Tobirama took the man’s word as law. “All Senju should be capable fighters, if they are not than that means that our blood is weak in them.”

That was what they had said to his argument that all children were strong in different areas. The whole blood thing was a bunch of lies as well. The only thing there clan had that could be considered a bloodline would be there powerful chakra and lifeforce. They had nothing for fighting that was a bloodline.

If anything they were suited for more peaceful arts like Iryojutsu. Most of them, if they put effort into it, were wonderful medical ninjas. It was one reason he was interested in learning Iryojutsu.

Anyways, father had been displeased when Tobirama had come back asking those questions, and when he learned that it had been Hashirama… well the man had flown into a fury like never before.

So now he was laying in his bed, unable to move. He gave another sigh. He was tired of the fighting, especially against the Uchiha clan. He was starting to believe that maybe the Uchiha clan wanted peace as well, but that it was his own family stopping peace from happening. Perhaps he should ask Madara about that next time he saw the older boy, which would be in a couple days.

* * *

 

 

He slowly made his way through the forest spot to meet with Madara, he had used that healing jutsu to heal the fracture on his leg. He couldn’t heal most of himself, but he felt it would be safe enough to heal his leg.

He made it to the clearing and saw Madara there waiting for him. The black hair boy saw him and rushed over. “Why did he this to you this time?”

“He was angry at something I had said to Tobirama.” He gave the short answer before he told the full conversation between himself and Tobirama.

“I don’t want to believe it… but I don’t think I can get my brothers to understand. If I could get Tobirama to understand, than Itama would follow. But I can’t.”

Madara put a comforting hand on Hashirama’s shoulder. After a few moments Hashirama decided to ask, “So what does your clan think about this war?”

“Almost all of us think it is pointless. Mother tried to talk with the your father, tried to get us to have peace, or at the least a truce. But each and every time he told her no.”

Hashirama sighed, “So it really is my clan that is continuing this pointless conflict.”

Madara gave a small nod.

Hashirama clenched a fist, “Why does my clan have to be so stupid?”

Madara shrugged before with a small smirk he said, “At least you are not stupid like the rest of your clan.”

He gave a small snort at that.

“The offer still stands by the way. Mother says that if you ever feel the need to escape from the Senju than you would be welcomed at our compound. Even if it would only be for a few days.”

Hashirama gaped at his friend, “But… isn't she worried I might spy on them, or tell the location to my clan?”

“I asked her the same thing, she asked me if I thought you were the kind of person who would do that. Of course I said no. She said that she would likely place a fuinjutsu on you so that if anyone who did not already know the location of the Uchiha clan was asking you if you know the location than you would temporarily forget.”

“Why would she be willing to do all that?”

“Because you are my friend.” Madara said simply giving him a genuine smile.

The two spared a bit and were laying on the ground exhausted when Hashirama sighed and admitted, “I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

“What do you mean?”

“Father is getting impatient with me to kill a member of your clan, last battle Tobirama even fought next to me and was supposed to make sure that I killed my opponent, who happened to be your cousin Hana.”

“Oh yes, she mentioned something about that when she was raging on about Albino jerks.”

Hashirama snorted. “Yeah, she seemed to understand my problem and used a genjutsu on me to knock me out with a hit to the head. Anyways Father and Tobirama are sure to do that next battle as well, and I don’t know if I will be so lucky next time. I can’t just keep getting myself knocked out, they will realize something is going on.”

“Hn.” Madara grunted in response, a thoughtful look on his face. “What if instead of a younger shinobi, you fought an older one?”

“Well I would be more likely to lose as they are more experience. But again my family would realize something is up if I keep attacking older shinobi.”

“You said though that your brother would probably be with you though to make sure you kill them. Could you perhaps tell him that since the two of you will be working together than it might be better to go against a stronger shinobi?”

“Maybe, but if we manage to win against the shinobi than Tobirama will expect me to kill him.”

Madara gave a nod, “That is why I think my uncle should be the one to fight you.”

“Huh?”

“See after Hana ranted about your brother, and what he said, than Mother figured you might be in a bit of a bind. My Uncle is sick you see, and it is incurable. He planned on going out in a blaze of glory. Since Mother somehow knows about how your father is treating you-”

Hashirama gave him a startled look at that. He tried to find words to reply, but nothing escaped his mouth.

“Do not ask me how, I did not say anything! Anyways she has figured out that your father wants you to kill one of us. Since Uncle is sick she figured if you fought against him, than at least you could give him a strong battle. And give him a better end than being in bed for months.”

“How will I know who is your uncle though…”

“He will be the first one to attack you. He will use the guise of being mad at Tobirama for hurting Hana to attack you. Well he is mad at Tobirama for that. And grateful to you for saving her life.”

“I don’t want to kill any of your family members though… I hate killing.”

“I know, but neither I nor my Mother want you to be hurt by your father, this should keep him off your back for awhile, right?”

Hashirama thought about how Father was most likely to react and nodded, “Yeah he probably would leave me alone.”

“Than it is settled.”

“I still don’t like the idea of killing your uncle…”

Madara smiled, “Do not worry, this will be a death my uncle wants, he has already agreed to our plan. No matter what he is going to fight Tobirama, and thus you, at the next battle. If it helps make fighting him any easier, he will be seriously trying to kill Tobirama.”

Reluctantly Hashirama agreed. If the man was going to try and kill Tobirama, than he could protect his brother. Even if it meant killing the Uchiha.

* * *

 

 

Once more the clans were clashing, Tobirama was by his side. “You!” He heard someone shot and saw an older Uchiha glaring and pointing at Tobirama. That must mean that this was Madara’s uncle.

His stomach twisted painfully as the man attacked, “You’re the one who nearly killed my daughter!” His sharingan was spinning madly.

Tobirama just smirked, “Oh so that bitch was yours then?”

The man growled. “I am going to make you pay for that.”

With that the battle was on. And it was tough, the man was always there to counter them and attack them. They were getting cut up and scratched. And Madara had been right, this man was seriously trying to kill Tobirama.

Everything faded away as he focused completely on the fight around him. He had never fought an opponent so tough before, even with Tobirama helping him the man seemed to be able to counter them.

But with them working together they managed to keep the man mostly on the defensive. His eyes flickered looking for a weakness. He may not be a Uchiha, but Madara told him that his eyes were perceptive.

Grabbing a kunai he launched it at the man and used a low level wind jutsu to make the blade go faster.

It landed it’s mark and the man fell over dead, a kunai sticking through his heart. Hashirama’s stomach gave a painful churn and he felt sick. He felt the blood draining from his face at the sight of what he had done. He gritted his teeth and held back the tears that wanted to flow. Once he felt confident that he wouldn’t cry he looked up at his brother.

Tobirama was grinning at him, happy that Hashirama had killed the man.

He simply gave a nod as the Uchiha called for a retreat.

His gaze met his Father who had been watching them, and the man actually gave him a proud look. Hashirama had been desperately wanting his father to be proud of him for a while… and now that he had his father’s approval he found that he didn’t want it.

Hashirama had never felt so disgusted with himself.

How could his father be proud of him for killing someone?

His clan enjoyed taking the lives of others, and Hashirama couldn’t understand why.

He wanted to be sick at the thought of what his clan was doing.

Reluctantly he joined his clan’s trek to their base.

* * *

 

 

They were sitting in a room with there father who was praising them for managing to kill such a strong opponent. Hashirama tried to pay attention, but he felt like he was in a daze. “Maybe I should pair you two together for more battles.” He heard father muse.

This brought Hashirama out of his daze as he automatically said, “No.”

Father looked at him and his eyes narrowed a bit.

Hashirama continued, “Tobirama and I aren’t meant to fight like that, he couldn’t use some of his techniques because I was there, and I couldn’t use mine because he was there.”

He expected Father to look angry, but after Tobirama gave a confirming nod, he looked thoughtful.

“Very well.”

With that they were dismissed. Hashirama made his way over to his room and closed the door. The emotions he had been feeling returned full force and he cried. He no longer could try to suppress them anymore. He didn’t bother to attempt to anyways as he continued to let it all flow out of him.

* * *

 

 

When he next meet with Madara he couldn’t bring himself to look into his friends eyes. After what had happened, it was just too hard for him. Madara just sighed and walked over to Hashirama and wrapped him into a hug. “Hey, it is okay.” he said.

“B-but,” Hashirama tried to protest. He couldn’t believe that Madara was so easily comforting him. He had killed his Uncle, and yet he didn’t seem truly bothered by it.

“Remember, that was how Uncle wanted to go. The clan knows this, they know you do not want to kill anybody.”

“I don’t want to fight anymore.”

“Then you do not have to! You can come live with us, we will not force you to fight. Even when we turn ten, we have the option to choose not to join the battlefield, instead we become the hunters for food. Or Medical ninjas, or we can choose some other roll.” Madara told him the tone in his voice begging him to consider betraying his clan.

And Hashirama couldn’t say that he wasn’t tempted. Over the past few months since Madara had originally made that suggestion… he found that he was becoming even more distant from his clan. Yet, he didn’t think he could betray his family like that, after all they were his family.

Madara sighed, “If your father goes too far… or if you ever need to escape…” He handed over a scroll. “Go to this location, it is a Uchiha safehouse, Mother says there is a seal there you can activate to alert us.”

Hashirama looked at the scroll and nodded, he slipped it into a hidden pocket. “Thank you Madara.”

His friend just smiled. Once again a simple smile was all that was needed. No more words had to be said, just a simple smile made the difference.

The two spared together.

* * *

 

 

It had been a few weeks, and things were becoming tense in the Senju encampment as there hadn’t been any skirmishes with the Uchiha. Madara had told him that it was because a Senju patrol had gotten to close and the Uchiha were moving their camp further away. He was sitting on the rock face he and his friend usually raced up.

He was mediating.

He could feel his own chakra, powerful and peaceful within himself.

And he could feel chakra surrounding him, all across the world he could feel Nature’s chakra bringing life the trees and plants.

Relaxing he released his hold on his chakra allowing it to escape out of his skin. He breathed slowly as he allowed the nature chakra he could feel, enter into himself.

He could feel his chakra mingle with the natural nature chakra. He felt a strange strength enter him and he paused, blocking any further nature chakra from entering him. He could feel that he had some of it still within him.

Hashirama could feel that his sensory range was extended, and he felt Madara coming towards him. He opened his eyes and waited for his friend. Though he did wonder what he had done. He found it odd that he could feel every single plant around him, but it was nice. And a lot more perceptive than his normal sensory skills.

“Wah!” Madara pointed at him gaping in shock when he finally arrived, “What happened to your face?!”

“What do you mean!?” Hashirama demanded in a bit of a panic, what did Madara mean by what happen to his face?

“You have these strange markings, and your eyes are yellow!” Madara formed a hand seal and henged into Hashirama.

And now he could see what Madara had been shocked by. He had these strange red lines on his face, and a circle with a dot on his forehead. So Hashirama told Madara what he had been doing.

When Madara had heard, he had paled. “You were taking in Nature Chakra?” He asked in a strangled voice.

Hashirama nodded, starting to become worried with the way his friend was reacting. When Madara finally told him why he had been so horrified, Hashirama understood, if he took to much of the Nature chakra in than he would turn into stone.

Madara also stated that usually one had to train with one of the great clans to achieve sage mode. He said that his clan had once had a contract with one of the great clans, and that they had a few notes about it, but they no longer had the summoning contract as it had been stolen.

“Please do not use that chakra unless it is an emergency… I do not want you turning to stone.” Madara requested of him pleadingly.

So Hashirama gave his promise. He didn’t want to upset or worry his friend.

* * *

 

 

He was on the battlefield once more, luckily though his father didn’t pair Tobirama with him and he could fight against his opponent his own way. Meaning not really aiming to kill him. The Uchiha wasn’t aiming to kill him either.

Hashirama found it strange that he and the Uchiha had a kind of agreement to not try and kill each other. And it was because of his friendship with Madara. Well that and that Madara’s mother knew about them being friends, and she even approved.

He wished that his father could be so understanding. The boy was one he had fought a few times before and the two continued clashing.

Eventually the Senju called for a retreat and they turned and fled. Hashirama couldn’t help but to watch the Uchiha clan care for there wounded members.

He heard a muffled pained yelp and he saw that Itama was wounded badly. A Uchiha noticed as well and started coming closer. Hashirama jumped down from his hiding spot and rushed over to Itama. He picked up his younger brother and fled away from the Uchiha’s.

Once he had brought them a safe distance away he placed Itama on the ground. “How hurt is your leg?” He asked worried.

“Just a fracture.” Itama answered quietly.

“Let me heal it for you.” Hashirama said as he healed the leg. Father would just have Itama heal it naturally, because after the loss the few medic ninja’s they had would be healing the most experienced shinobi first.

The stronger you were the more priority your treatment had.

“Please don’t tell father… or Tobirama” Hashirama requested quietly.

Itama just gave him a nod. “I understand why you don’t want me to tell father, by why shouldn’t we tell brother?”

“Because he will tell Father.” Hashirama answered.

Itama thought for a moment before nodding, “You’re right… brother would tell father.”

“How come no one grabbed you?” Hashirama asked.

Usually his clan tried to make sure that all of them who would live long enough to get back to camp were rescued.

“I think that they expected Tobirama to grab me.”

“Ah, let’s return back to camp.”

With Itama’s leg now healed they made there way back.

* * *

 

 

He was once more meeting with Madara, and the boy had a note, “We found this in my Uncles stuff. It’s made out to you.”

Hashirama took the scroll and nearly choked, ‘ _The jerk albino’s okay brother._ ’

Madara snickered, “To be fair it’s not like most of our clan really knows your name.”

He rolled his eyes at his friend as he opened the letter. ‘ _Hey. So you helped my daughter. For this I am grateful. Your brother is a jerk and I am unashamed to say I hoped I killed him. I figured that if I killed your brother, you deserve some sort of compensation. And even if he managed to live than I figured you deserve something for having to put up with that albino jerk. So here. It is the great fireball jutsu._ ’ The scroll went on to describe the jutsu.

Hashirama looked at his friend and just gaped. “My Uncle was the blunt person. Mother already read the scroll and approves.”

“But the great fireball jutsu is your clan’s signature jutsu! They made a point of killing anybody who tries to use it!” Hashirama protested.

“Yes, people who we do not approve of. We want you to learn it.”

The two boys argued for a few minutes later, but both already knew that Madara would win in the end.

They spent the rest of the time practicing the fire jutsu. By the time they had to separate Hashirama was at least no longer burning his throat. But the only thing that came out was a bit of smoke.

* * *

 

 

He had practiced the great fireball jutsu in secret whenever he could. It was strange, but he felt like he was more accepted among the Uchiha’s than his own clan members. He hadn’t even really meet any of them off the battlefield besides for Madara, yet… even on the battlefield… even when he was fighting against them… he felt accepted.

Still no matter how much nicer the Uchiha were, the Senju was still his family.

He wondered though, what it would have been like to have been born into the Uchiha.

Hashirama knew that these thoughts were dangerous, but they seemed to come to his mind more often as time passed.

He breather out and watched as a fireball came out of his mouth, after a couple weeks of practicing he had finally gotten the hang of it.

* * *

 

 

Another month passed, more battles happened, and his father was once more displeased with him for not killing anybody. His father resumed his ‘training’ sessions. Hashirama bore through them though.

It was the end of one of these training sessions and his arm had broken when he found Itama staring at him horrified. “Father… Father did this to you?”

Hashirama just nodded, he couldn’t really think of what to say.

“Why?” The boy asked.

“Because I’m not strong enough.”

The answer had slipped out before he could stop it, that was what father was always telling him, that he wasn’t strong enough. That he was weak.

Itama looked shocked, “But-”

Hashirama shook his head, “Father is clan head, he knows what is best.”

His youngest brother gave him a sad look. “I don’t think that’s true…” he whispered.

He smiled at Itama and he ruffled the boy’s hair. “Don’t let father hear you say that.” he warned him.

Itama nodded.

Hashirama smiled as he and his youngest brother walked back together. Perhaps there was hope yet for his brothers. It was small, but he felt a slight bit hopeful for now.

* * *

 

 

For once they weren’t fighting the Uchiha, another clan, the Hyuga clan were the ones they were fighting currently. Hashirama was struggling to avoid the jabby fingers that was the Hyuga’s fighting style. He couldn’t engage in taijutsu as the Hyuga were experts in the field. Which didn’t leave him much options, as he only had a basic jutsu of each element, and the great fireball.

“ITAMA!” He heard Tobirama shout.

Hashirama glanced over at where he had last seen his brothers fighting and he nearly froze. He disengaged from his opponent and fled to his brother. He checked for a pulse as Tobirama defended them.

There was none.

Itama was dead.

“He’s dead.” He told Tobirama a tear escaping. He clenched his fists to try and hide the fact they were trembling.

Just when his youngest brother had been seeing things for himself… the Hyuga had killed them. He and Tobirama shared a glance and Hashirama picked up his brothers body, Tobirama defended him as he fled away from the battlefield.

It wasn’t like he was much use, and his other clan members were managing to fight the Hyuga’s off.

* * *

 

 

Once again they were watching them bury a family member. Hashirama wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn’t escape. “I am going to kill them all. Hyuga’s… Uchiha’s… all of our enemies will die.” He heard his brother hiss as his hands clenched together.

Hashirama’s heart sank at those words, “Violence only begets more violence.”

His response was whispered so quietly that his brother didn’t hear. It was pointless to try and get Tobirama to see reason, he was just like Father.

He turned and walked away, ignoring Tobirama, ignoring his Father as he left deeper into the forest. He sat upon a giant tree stump, he remembered a time when he and his brothers had been younger, before they had turned six. They had played on this very tree stump. Using it as a sparring ring as they had play fought.

Those were the times, back before they had experienced battle. Before they had understood the horrors of war.

Hashirama wished that they could still be like that.

* * *

 

 

He was in the compound and was walking past Father’s room when he heard talking. Pausing when he heard his name he decided to listen in, “-needs some kind of motivation.”

“What are you suggesting?” His father asked Tobirama.

“Hashirama is still to soft hearted to kill unless absolutely needed, he needs some kind of push to get angry enough to fully fight.”

There was a pause, “What do you think would make him angry enough to actually fight, even when Itama died he only rushed over to the boy.” His father spoke, carelessly saying Itama’s name, as if he didn’t care that his youngest son had died.

“I don’t know. Itama did die to those Hyuga’s though… maybe if we were to fake my death against the Uchiha?”

It was quiet, and Hashirama knew his father was thinking about this as a viable possibility. They were trying to figure out some way to make him angry, and Hashirama didn’t want to hear anymore.

* * *

 

 

He was laying in his room, he wondered how he would react if the Uchiha clan ever did kill Tobirama. No matter what, he couldn’t imagine himself getting angry. He imagined that he would be sad and upset, but the thing was… he could understand where the Uchiha were coming from.

Tobirama has killed quite a few children of their clan. Tobirama enjoyed killing the Uchiha’s.

So Hashirama could understand if they killed him.

He hated himself when his thoughts told him that Tobirama deserved it.

He fell into a fitful sleep. Dreaming of Tobirama dying… he was being killed by the Uchiha’s, being killed by the Hyuga’s, and by being killed by father. And the worse one of them all... he was the one killing Tobirama.

* * *

 

 

He met up with Madara the day after he had the dreams about Tobirama. His friend sensed his mood and stayed quiet, letting him voice his thoughts on his own time.

“I heard Father and Brother talking yesterday, they want to make me angry at your clan, possibly by faking Tobirama’s death.”

Madara gave him a shocked look, and was about to say something, but Hashirama continued before he could, “I was wondering to myself, how I would feel if Tobirama was to die… I can’t imagine myself angry at your clan…” Hashirama sighed and looked at his friend for a moment before looking at the ground. “I even had a thought that my brother would deserve it.”

“No one deserves to die.”

“I know… but he’s killed members of your clan, he doesn't even care that he’s taking away lives, and now with Itama death he said that he’s going to kill all of our enemies.”

“Itama is dead?” Madara questioned.

“Yes, he was killed in a fight against the Hyuga’s. Right after him and I were starting to bond as well.”

“I am sorry for your loss.” Madara said sincerely bowing his head a bit.

Hashirama gave him a small smile, he paused in hesitance.

Madara gave him a questioning look.

“Could… could you tell me a bit about your family?” Hashirama requested.

“Of course.”

Madara told Hashirama about his four brothers, Izuna, Tsuyu, Nensho, Nenshu and about his sister Kaji. He said that Nensho and Nenshu had died to a surprise attack by the Hyuga when they were babies. The two had been twins apparently.

Hashirama laughed as Madara told him about Izuna, and the pranks the two of them pulled on the clan. How they would dye the clan pets different colors, or how they would mix the salt and sugar containers.

He listened with an aching heart as Madara told him that Tsuyu would always scold them, but be secretly amused. Madara said that Tsuyu liked to pretend he was older than he actually was.

His heart melted at the stories Madara told of his sister Kaji. How the little girl was always getting herself into crazy situations, and or wondering off.

Hashirama knew he shouldn’t have asked, because now he really wanted to meet Madara’s family. They all seemed so amazing.

As the two separated Hashirama’s heart twisted painfully. As he made his way back to the compound he wondered how much longer he could torture himself like this, he was living in two different worlds. And he knew that one day he would have to choose.

Hashirama honestly couldn’t say which he would choose at this point.

* * *

 

 

He was back in the compound and he watched as clan members rushed about doing their duties, he watched as children stayed out of the way of the adults, or they were training themselves.

He watched as his clan seemed so, lifeless, everyone was moving without enjoying themselves. All of them looked grim.

He watched, and for the first time he noticed other adults snapping at children. Where was the love in his clan?

Where was the happiness?

How could he be so blind?

His clan was full of people, yet there was not a single sound of laughter. There was not a single smile on there faces.

To him it looked as if they were walking corpses, they were already resigned to death.

Tears streamed down his face as he watched his clan. In that moment he knew, his clan had already lost the war between the clans.

They hadn’t lost physically yet, but emotionally, they had lost. What was life without happiness?

* * *

 

 

They were fighting again, and Hashirama idly wondered if his brother was going to try and fake his death.

Tobirama and Hana were fighting again, the two of them had formed a rivalry after he had nearly killed her.

Hashirama was fighting against on older boy, the two of them were in a taijutsu battle. He watched as the boy frowned and glance to the side. He risked a glance and saw that his brother was pretending to be losing against Hana, and it was really obvious that Tobirama wasn’t putting forth his full effort.

He gave a sigh. Even Madara’s cousin was noticing it if the frown on her face was anything to go by. Hashirama inwardly chuckled as an idea came to his mind, he maneuvered himself close to Tobirama and in a teasing voice said, “Looks like someone has a crush.”

Tobirama’s face turned shocked and horrified as his head whipped over to look at Hashirama. “W-what?! How could you think I have a crush on that scum?!”

“Well why else would you not be fighting to your fullest?” Hashirama asked with a small smirk. That should teach his brother to at least have better acting skills. Jeez if he wanted to fake his death he at least needed to be convincing.

He inwardly patted himself on his back as he noticed Tobirama finally fighting Hana at his full strength. Hashirama knew that Madara’s cousin could handle it. That girl was strong. He returned to his own opponent who had been kind enough to not seriously try to hurt him as he tease his brother. He threw a Kunai at the snickering Uchiha.

The battle ended with the Senju’s retreating.

* * *

 

 

“How could you say something like that in the middle of the battlefield?” Tobirama asked him after father had left.

Hashirama grinned, “It is my duty as the older brother to take every opportunity to tease you.” He paused and he turned serious, “I don’t know why you weren’t putting full effort into the battle, but doing that can get you killed.”

Tobirama crossed his arms and looked away. Hashirama tilted his head and inwardly grinned as he pretended to consider something. “Unless of course that was what you were trying to do.”

Tobirama’s head whipped to stare at him with wide shocked eyes, “W-what?”

“You’re not suicidal are you?” Hashirama made his face look concerned as if he seriously believed what he was saying.

He watched in secret amusement as his brother spluttered, “D-don’t be ridiculous!”

Hashirama had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep his grin from spreading, “If your sure…” He said in a disbelieving tone.

“Of course I’m sure!”

“I’ll have to keep an eye on you to make sure still...” Hashirama said in a concerned voice.

His brother flushed in embarrassment and shouted, “I’m not trying to get myself killed!”

Hashirama gave him a disbelieving look, but stayed silent.

Tobirama huffed and stormed off. Hashirama smirked, there that should keep Tobirama from trying to fake his death.

* * *

 

 

A couple days later he made his way to the meeting spot with Madara with a grin on his face.

Madara seemed amused as well, “Hey Hashirama, Cousin Hana was telling me about the latest battle, did you really tease Tobirama about having a crush on her?”

Hashirama nodded, “That wasn’t all I did. Remember I told you they were trying to fake Tobirama’s death, well Tobirama was horrible at trying to fake his death, and it was obvious to everyone that he was fighting at his full strength. So I teased him, but once we got back I was presented with an opportunity to mess with him some more.”

Hashirama told him the conversation, repeating everything word for word, he even went the extra mile and henged himself as Tobirama to say his brothers lines and dropped it to say his own.

Madara was howling in laughter by the end of it. “Your brother will not be faking his death anytime soon.”

“Nope!”

The two boys skipped rocks happily. Hashirama grinned at his friend and Madara grinned back. The older boy reached over and ruffled his hair and Hashirama playfully swatted it away. He honestly didn’t mind it though. Here, in this moment, the future looked bright.

* * *

 

 

Hashirama made his way home with a smile on his face. Something though felt off to him. He paused and that was when he felt something prick his neck.

Everything went black.

He groaned as he was slapped away. Wiggling he realized he was tied to a chair. He frowned as he couldn’t sense anything and he realized that he had a chakra restraining seal on him.

His eyes were open, but everything was still black, he must be blindfolded. Idly he wondered who kidnaped him. Suddenly his blindfold was ripped off and he was shocked when he saw father and brother standing before him. Behind them was a fire.

He looked around and saw that the entire clan was surrounding them.

Slowly he realized what this was.

This was the execution set up for traitors.

He was on trial for being a traitor, and if they judged him quilty he would be staked and burned to death. His face turned a bit green as he remembered a couple years ago when someone had been deemed a traitor and burned. They had screamed for hours before they had died from the flames.

“How could you?” Tobirama asked.

“How could I what?” He asked praying that this wasn’t about meeting with Madara.

“How could you meet up with that Uchiha boy?” Tobirama further questioned confirming his fear.

“What do you mean?” He asked trying to play dumb, there had to be some way out of this situation.

His father scowled at him, “Don’t play dumb, you were meeting with the clan heir of the Uchiha’s, and from the way Tobirama said you two were acting you had been doing so for awhile.”

Hashirama looked at Tobirama, “I had followed you, my sensory skills are better than yours, and you never realized even when I did get in your range. When I realized what was going on I came and told father.”

“Let me go!” He heard Madara’s voice shout and his head spun around to see a couple of Senju bringing him forward.

Their eyes met, both filled with a horrified look. Butsuma looked at him. “I had Tobirama follow you and knock you out, while I captured the heir of the Uchiha clan.” His father sneered at Madara who bravely spat in his face.

It resulted in him getting slapped, but Hashirama still admired his friend’s bravery. He noticed that Madara also had Chakra seals on him. He looked at the faces of his brother and father, and he realized a couple things.

His father didn’t seem him as his son, he only saw him as another pawn, another soldier to be used on the field.

And His brother really was a clone of their father, there was no love in his eyes. No guilt over what would be done.

Hashirama made his decision, if he managed to escape with Madara, he would join the Uchiha’s. There was no love here. No hope for a future. No chance for peace.

At least with the Uchiha’s, there might be a future.

“You will answer all questions honestly or we will kill the Uchiha brat before your eyes.” His father threatened and a Senju held a kunai to Madara’s throat.

Hashirama felt a spark in his heart and he sighed, “Fine.”

He saw that the Senju put the blade down by his side, at least if Hashirama got a chance it would take a couple seconds before they could kill him.

“Are you a traitor to the Senju clan?”

Hashirama inwardly rolled his eyes, he wasn’t, but if he said that then they would just think he was lying and than they would kill Madara. But he supposed that he now was a traitor, since if he managed to escape he would be joining the Uchiha clan.

“Yes.” He answered.

“What secrets have you told them?”

He hadn’t really told them any secrets, “I told them how much of a jerk you are.” He told him.

He saw Madara give an amused smirk. The locked eyes, ‘If were going to die, were going to go down fighting.’ was there shared thought.

His father scowled and slapped him. He sighed, “Hashirama, I will give you a chance to regain your standing in the Senju clan.”

Hashirama’s eyes widened. They would give him a second chance?

“Kill him. If you do that we will forgive this whole traitor thing.” Batsuma said pointing to Madara.

Hashirama felt horrified. He looked at Madara and the boy was telling him to kill him, to join his clan again, his friend was willing to die for him. There was no way he could kill Madara. He glared, “I would rather die than kill my best friend.”

“Hashirama…” Madara said in shock.

They looked at each other, and Hashirama gave him a smile.

Madara grinned back.

Even in this grim situation, they had each other’s back. They were friends no matter what. It did at least make Hashirama feel a bit better in a way.

“Does anybody have any last words for the traitor?”

For a moment no one moved than Tobirama stepped forward, a sneer on his face. “I say that we burn the Uchiha scum first, and then the traitor.”

There was cheers from other members of his clan.

The spark flamed up a bit.

Tobirama smirked at him, “I can’t wait to hear that scum scream, and then after your dead I will personally enjoy hunting down the rest of his family and killing them one by one.”

That little flame burst into an inferno and he felt pissed off.

He hated that his brother could be so cruel. They turned to Madara and were preparing to stake him to the metal cross that they would place him on to be burnt.

Hashirama needed some way to break free of the chakra seal. He paused as he remembered what Madara had told him about sage chakra. He let himself relaxed, he opened his body to let the nature chakra fill him.

He could feel the change take place, and he felt the tag stop working.

Using the chakra to enhance his strength he broke the ropes. Everyone paused and looked at him as he stood up. “I overheard you and Tobirama talking. You wanted to see me angry. Well guess what?”

He glared at them allowing the anger he felt show up on his face, the hate he felt toward this stupid, pointless conflict. They flinched a bit in shock. “I’m pissed.” He said.

Sensing projectile weapons coming at him he clapped his hands on some kind of instinct.

Roots burst out of the ground blocking the weapons. He jumped towards Madara and quickly punched the Senju who was holding him with a chakra enhanced punch.

He ripped the tag off of Madara.

Hashirama noticed his father charging at them and once more he clapped, he needed something for the two of them to get away. Underneath the two boys the ground rumbled and the Senju froze as out of the ground a giant wooden dragon came out of the ground.

He collapsed onto the back of the dragon even as it started flying away.

Looking at Madara he saw the boy was gaping, his eyes now a blood red with two tomoe each in them. “Y-you! You created a freaking dragon?!”

Hashirama gave a weak chuckle, “Apparently.” He could feel his chakra draining away rapidly though and so he directed the dragon to land.

“We need to get moving.” Madara said.

“Yeah.”

The two boys fled into the night.

* * *

 

They had to evade Senju patrols for days as they slowly made there way to the Uchiha safehouse. They were being chased though, and were unable to get much rest. The reason they had managed to keep their distance and evade them, was do to Hashirama’s ability which he was able to do without being in sage mode.

But finally they made it to the safehouse. They dashed in and Madara dashed to a seal and swiped some blood across it. “That seal will lock everyone out. They should be unable to get in, at least not without a Uzumaki’s help.” Madara stated before walking over to another seal.

“This will alert Mother, she should come with reinforcements.” Madara said as he once more activated a seal.

They waited and after a quarter of a day passed they heard the Senju arrive. They huddled tense as the next 12 hours crawled by. They could hear the noises as the Senju tried various things to break into the safehouse.

But just as the thirteenth hour passed they heard war shouts and howls and they heard the sounds of fighting. Madara grinned, “Mother is here! And it sounds like some of our Inuzuka allies are with them.”

They heard the sounds of battle go on for an hour or so before a victorious cheering and howling sounded out. Madara grinned. Soon the door opened and a woman with long spiky black hair came in. “Are you okay?” she asked looking over Madara.

“I am fine Mother.” He said a faint embarrassed flush on his face.

“And what about you?” She said turning to him and checking him over, looking for injuries.

“I’m fine.” He answered ducking his head a bit.

“What happened, where have you been Madara? We were getting worried.”

“Neither I nor Hashirama noticed that he had been followed, his jerk brother and father captured us and were going to execute us.” Madara answered before Hashirama had a chance to speak.

“You boys will have to tell me the full story later, but first let’s go home.”

Hashirama shuffled a bit nervous, would the Uchiha really accept him?

Madara’s Mother grabbed her son’s hand, and she grabbed his. “Come on, we need to get moving before those Senju decided to attack again.”

She gave him a reassuring smile. The exited the cabin and saw a group of Uchiha there, as well as a couple of Inuzuka's with there ninken.

* * *

 

 

He had been at the Uchiha camp for a few days now, and he was still expecting them to kick him out.

But they didn’t. They welcomed him with smiles on their faces.

Currently he was living with Madara’s family. Izuna had welcomed him with a large mischievous grin, and the next time he woke up it was to doodles on his face. Tsuyu had shook his hand and acted like he was mature.

Unfortunately for the boy’s little act he heard him whispering to Izuna different prank ideas.

And Madara’s little six year old sister was just the most adorable girl ever as she dragged him all around giving him the tour of the camp.

Izuna and Madara had dragged him into helping them with a prank as they glued fake mustaches to all the men in the clan.

Hashirama truly felt accepted.

* * *

 

 

He fidgeted as Mizari, Madara’s Mother, looked over him with a critical eye. Finally she gave a nod.

“Good now follow me.”

He followed her nervously. He had been living with the Uchiha for a little over two weeks now, and they had finally decided on a family to adopt him. Now the Uchiha were throwing a party. An actual party! Just to celebrate him being actually adopted into there clan. Well it wasn’t final yet, as he had to accept the family.

No matter which family of Uchiha’s it was though, he planned on accepting.

He had never felt so happy as he did now. He had never felt so accepted. He had never felt so wanted.

There was music going on and lots of Uchiha were dancing and chatting and having a good time. After another ten minutes or so the music cut off. “We are gather in celebration tonight to accept a new member into our clan.” Mizari started out. A loud cheer rang. “Back about a year ago, there was reports of a Senju boy who didn’t actively seek to kill us. How the boy never tried to kill us. At the same time there was reports of an Albino Senju who would hunt down whoever his opponent was and kill them. We later learned that these two were brother, and they were completely different. I learned that my son had been meeting with this boy. I learned that this boy saved my niece’s life! And so I am proud to accept this boy as part of the Uchiha clan. And if Hashirama so chooses I would like to personally welcome him into my family.”

Mizari smiled at him warmly and Hashirama grinned, “I accept.” He said happily, he could now actually be brothers with Madara.

“Let us all welcome Hashirama Uchiha to the clan!” Mizai said giving a cheer.

All of the clan let out hollars and cheers.

The rest of the night passed in a blur of congratulations, and welcoming hugs or slaps on the back.

Hashirama beamed.

He was home.

 

 


End file.
